


Quiet Night

by CriedMore



Series: Black Veil Brides Slash [3]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, There aren't even any other Tags for this, it's just smut, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriedMore/pseuds/CriedMore
Summary: In which Andy thinks he wants a quiet night, but Ashley knows better.





	Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> _This was the first slash fan fiction I ever wrote, many years ago, but in the interest of having all my works together, I'm posting it here as well as on the Wattpad account it was originally on. I hope people enjoy it despite how shitty it is: and I apologise for how bad at writing I was three years ago..._

"Dude - no!" I hissed at Jinxx, glaring at the smaller man in an effort to get him to relent.

But to no avail: "We've got CC: you get him!" he hissed back.

"That's not fair!" I muttered: "He's fucking awful when he's drunk!"

"CC's no walk in the goodamn park!"

 

There was a sudden crash, and both of us whirled to see the latest piece of destruction caused by the two drunken idiots of our band. Namely, Christian Coma and Ashley Purdy.

Of course, the two of them were standing with their backs to the broken bar stool: whistling 'innocently' and looking around like they had no idea what was happening.

 

"Jinxx..." I pleaded, but he was already shaking his head:

"CC's more likely to break shit, so he stays with me and Jake so there are two people to stop him. You get Ashley because once we separate them the worst thing he's going to do is jerk off."

"Or him fucking some chick! Loudly!" I argued.

"Well then you better go get him before he finds someone, hadn't you?" Jinxx asked, already walking over to deal with the pissed-off bar manager trying to get some sense out of CC while Ashley wondered towards the stage.

 

 _No, no strippers for him; I want a quiet night,_  I thought darkly, stalking over to his drunkenly swaying figure.

 

"Hey, Ashes, come on." I called, taking his arm and leading him out of the bar.

"Andy! Where are we going?!" he asked cheerily, grinning at me. At least he remembered who I was first time on this occasion.

"Back to out hotel room - we need to get some sleep, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because we need to get up early tomorrow."

"...Why?"

"Because we need to get on the road for the next show."

"Oh...but I'm horny." he whined: "Look!"

 

Ashley grabbed my hand and pressed it to his crotch. And, thanks to that experience, I could testify that not only was Ashley horny, but also ready to perform.

And now so was I.

I'd never been completely honest with people...I wasn't straight. I was bi. Strictly speaking, I'd never told anyone I was straight, I only said that I wasn't gay and they all assumed that that meant I only liked girls.

Not true.

I liked boys. I preferred girls, for the most part, but there were exceptions. And one of those exceptions was Mr Ashley Purdy - the usual sweetheart and current drunken idiot. For the most part I could ignore it, but not when he was putting my hand on his dick!

 

"Okay, Ashley, you're horny, but you can sort yourself out in the shower, right?"

"That's boring." he whined: "Why don't you help me?" he asked, suddenly brightening as we walked into the hotel. Knowing the woman behind the desk was giving us an odd look _(we were in a highly conservative Christian area)_ , I hurried him towards the lift:

"Because you're straight and I don't like it up the ass."

"But I didn't experiment in college!" he whined.

"...Okay, and?"

"So I don't  _know_  if I'm straight!"

I snorted at the weirdly optimistic tone Ashley adopted, fighting the urge to laugh: "If you haven't worked out you're not interested in girls after the amount of them you've gotten through, I'm slightly worried."

"I like fucking things!" he grinned, seeming slightly distracted before he refocused: "But I might also liked getting fucked!"

"Well, experiment with someone who you don't have to live in a bus with." I said, unlocking the door to the room and ushering Ash inside.

 

He pouted but allowed me to get him some pain-killers and a glass of water before helping him get undressed down to his boxers and into bed.

After making sure he was out for the count, I stepped into the shower, washing and brushing my teeth in record time before changing into a clean pair of boxers and making my way to my own bed.

I fell into it, expecting empty mattress and cool sheets. But, to my shock, instead I got Ashley Purdy.

 

He grabbed my hands before I could move away, whispering: "I did. Experiment. And I liked it. But I'd like it with you more."

The slurring had disappeared him his voice, and this close I realised I couldn't smell any alcohol on his breath...meaning he wasn't drunk....so: "Ashley - "

"Andy." he cut me off: "I'm asking you to fuck me. Not because I'm horny, or because I'm curious, but because  _I want you to fuck me._ "

 

I pulled my hands from his grasp, leaning over him to pin his wrists to the pillows and press down against him, my domineering nature taking over as the leash on my attraction to Ashley snapped.

 

"I'm not sure you mean it baby," I purred in his ear, grinding my crotch against his, feeling how hot and hard he was through the thin material of our boxers: "You're going to have to convince me."

Big, soulful brown eyes looked up at me innocently as Ashley bit his lip: "Gladly."

 

He kissed the skin just under my jaw, and then dragged his tongue down my neck, breaking free of my hold to kiss my shoulder and then bite his way down my body as he wriggled down the bed under me.

I growled and he moaned against my hip before dragging my boxers down my legs.

Wrapping my hands in his hair, I tugged until he wrapped his lips around my aching dick. To my surprise, he took me all the way without gagging, and I felt him swallow: the muscles of his throat fluttering around the head of my dick.

I threw my head back, my back arching in pleasure and pulling my hips away from Ashley's mouth. His disappointed whine made me want to not do what I was about to...but I wanted what came next even more.

Gently, I pulled Ashley up so I was face-to-face with him once more.

 

"You sure about this, baby?" I asked.

"Absolutely." he nodded.

 

Smiling, I leaned down to kiss him softly. Whether he wanted longer than tonight or not, I didn't want Ashley to feel like I didn't care for him. I did: I always had: and I always would.

Ashley kissed me back softly, our tongues tangling languidly: not fighting for dominance, no aggressiveness: just tenderness.

I loved him.

As the kiss went on, though, it grew more and more passionate, my hand tracing Ashley's cheekbone before moving to tangle in his hair and tug his head back:

 

"Ready?" I whispered in his ear.

"Ready." he nodded.

 

I put my fingers in front of his mouth, and he took them in: coating them in saliva before biting my knuckle teasingly, telling me to hurry up.

Carefully, I reached down to push one finger into his ass. He moaned, tensing up. I didn't move my hand, waiting for him to be more comfortable. Eventually, he started to rock on my hand, so I added a second finger, scissoring them apart before adding a third. Ashely writhed and started to fuck himself down on my hand, moaning like a porn star.

When I felt Ashley was stretched enough, I pulled my fingers out completely, lining my dick up with his ass.

Slowly, I slid in, an inch at a time, not stopping till I was buried to the hilt.

Ashley moaned, his face contorted in pain. I froze, fighting against the urge to thrust into his ass until he was screaming my name, begging, until he could no longer walk. But I didn't. I stopped completely still while Ashley grew accustomed to my size.

 

"A-Andy." he stuttered: "It hurts..."

"Do you want me pull out?" I asked, my heart pounding at the idea of hurting him.

"No, j-just...gimme a m-m-minute." he moaned: "I'm s-so full."

 

I waited until Ashley started to tentatively move on me, then I started to rock my hips in time with his movements.

 

"You're so tight, baby." I whispered to him: "So hot and tight...oh God...I think I'm gonna lose my mind; you're so sexy."

Ashley sped up the movements of his hips: "Andy! Faster!"

"Oh, you want it faster, do you?" I teased, starting to speed up with him: "Do you want me to fuck you faster? Harder? 'Cos I do. I want to fuck you until you can't walk, Ashes, until you can't think and all you can say is my name."

"Andy Andy Andy Andy..." Ashley moaned as my thrusts became irregular as pressure built up in my belly: "Andy: plea- Oh God! There! There again!"

 

Tilting my hips, I hit that spot in Ashley over and over, his moans getting louder and louder until suddenly he screamed and came all over our stomachs.

The feel of his muscles clenching around me sent me over the edge, a hoarse shout ripped from my throat as I came too.

We lay against the sheets, panting as Ashley and I clung to each other.

Once breathing normally, I brushed a kiss against Ashley's damp hair, hearing him make a contented noise in the back of his throat. We fell asleep like that, cuddled together and exhausted from what we had just done. It was the most restful night I'd ever had.

 

_Even if it wasn't a quiet one._

 

 


End file.
